Relaxing With Him
by Yunkillable
Summary: Dropped.  Warning, may turn dark, contains HanselxAngelo. A new farmer has moved into town and the town is slowly slipping down here. Angelo finds himself getting too close to the cause of the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Angelo's POV**

Before he came to town, the skies were almost always blue and the place was beautiful. One of the things that made the bazaar so popular, sometimes I would go and paint the people. When it began to fail, Felix, the mayor, brought in a farmer to town. His name, Hansel Krackle, he was young and cheery. Kevin loved him to bits, they were good friends.

The longer Hansel stayed though, the cloudier the town became and more rain fell while the winds became harsher. The people seemed to become more depressed over the days, except for Hansel and Kevin.

It wasn't until one day when I was drawing near the waterfall under the tree that I figured it out. It was early in the morning and I was drawing something, I can't remember what. I didn't hear him approach, most likely because of the waterfall but when I looked up, Hansel was sitting next to me clutching a moondrop flower. He looked at me and smiled but didn't say a word. He looked so bright in what was now a dark and dull area with a smile that warmed my heart. I gave him the drawing and started a new one, drawing him for a change, it was better than drawing Felix all day.

When I finished it was half 4 but he still sat beside me, now joined by his forever loyal side kick, Kevin, who must of seen how the young farmer seemed to give off a form of light in what was turning into a never ending darkness.

It wasn't until I made a move to leave that I heard the man's voice.  
>"Don't go yet." He whispered softly and I saw the smile vanish from his face as he turned to look at me.<br>"I brought you this flower." I accepted the moondrop flower from him and sat back down.

By 10 o'clock he was fast asleep on my shoulder and Kevin's head on his lap. I ended up carrying them both to their houses, Kevin first so his parents wouldn't panic. Hansel woke when I reached the windmill outside his house. He thanked me for the day and ran into his house.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, even though it's short. I can't put an 100% guarantee that this will be continued. If you'd like to see it continued please leave me some for of note so I know people are enjoying. Even if you didn't please tell me what you though was wrong.

My friend recommended me putting it as teen since, if it does continue, it may get scaryand she believed it had a rather dark atmosphere.

Mh


	2. Chapter 2

Another bang on the roof caused me to drop my soup, shortly followed by another loud bang. There was never usually this much noise. I figured I should probably investigate just in case the branches were falling. It was hurricane force winds again but we were slowly getting use to them being the main weather in the town. Despite this the surrounding towns didn't seem nearly as bad off. After wiping the soup off me I heard a couple more bangs and ran to the door, clutching my hat in case it flew away. As I opened the door I saw something fall from the roof, soon realising it was Kevin as soon as Hansel caught him, both smiling.

"Isn't it a tad windy to be out playing?" I asked as leaves blew by my face.

"Hansel finished work early so he's teaching me somersaults!" Kevin replied as Hansel set him down.

"Off my roof?"

"The best areas for jumping are right behind your house but the wind has been pushing us onto the roof." Hansel nodded and started rummaging through his bag for something. I gave him a confused look as he pulled out a messily wrapped gift and handed it to me, before running off with Kevin around the back. I was slightly suspicious of the gift but I brought it inside anyway and unwrapped it next to one of the statues of Felix. Inside was a large slice of herb cheese, sitting on top of a note. The writing was messy and hard to read, ink had been smudged where there seemed to be mistakes. After a while I finally managed to make out that it said something along the lines of 'Beef (cow) asked me to give this to someone special'. He really was so childish at times.

The winds cooled down a bit after that but not by much. There was one day I went out and met with Daisy at the inn. We went to the café as we do once a fortnight and got a slice of strawberry pie each. It wasn't eventful but it hardly ever was and we were just happy to see each other really. I loved her and I don't feel I expressed that properly. After battling past the winds, I left her at the inn before heading home.

My heart broke when I heard the news. Stuart appeared at my door with his head hung. He asked me to come with him to Daisy's room in the inn and I, of course, agreed.

She still lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood. The police from the other town arrived a bit before us, they informed us that she had been stabbed and possibly thrown out a window but there was no trace of a murderer. I removed my hat as I thanked them before kneeling down beside her and noticed something. She was lying on a sketch book and a couple of pencils sat not too far away. Finding this odd, I took the sketch book from under her. In it there was a drawing of me and her as a proper couple. A policeman then took the sketch book from me claiming it as evidence and saying I should stop tampering with the evidence. I decided it was probably better for me to just leave and started to head outside.

I saw Hansel stood at my door with a bowl of soup in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to apologise for the low quality of this fic and I can't promise it'll be as scary as I originally hoped. Please review though.**


End file.
